


general update, please read

by spearbi



Category: Stray Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/pseuds/spearbi
Summary: if you have any questions my cc is @ spearbiz . thanks!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	general update, please read

hello!

starting today i will be heavily editing all 17 of my current works-as well as the several wips & drafts in my google docs-to remove all traces of woojin from my works. he is disgusting and i can not in any way support or tolerate the mere mention of him in any type of media. 

please bear with me as i have over 200 thousand words to review, as well as an additional 100 thousand words of unposted works. 

if you support or defend this man you are not welcome to the stories i write. 

and yes, to everyone commenting: i am still writing and planning to update fics. 2020 has not been kind to me and im sure all of u can similarly relate. please stay safe

i will delete this when my editing is complete. 

love spearbi

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions my cc is @ spearbiz . thanks!


End file.
